A dazzling being
by Fran Dixon
Summary: Porque nadie puede saber por ti. Nadie puede crecer por ti. Nadie puede buscar por ti. Nadie puede hacer por ti lo que tú mismo debes hacer. La existencia no admite representantes... Haru se dará cuenta de eso. RinHaru
1. Buenas noches

Haru recuerda haberse quedado callado ante la confesión de Rin.

No sabía cómo con tanta facilidad le había dicho eso, simplemente no podía decir que le gustaba.

Dentro de Haru cosas que no había pensado, o que quizás no quería pensar, crecieron al saberlo. No estaba seguro de sentir lo mismo por Rin, no estaba seguro de poder brillar a su lado, no quería opacar su existencia tan brillante, pero de cierta forma cuando lo miraba podía sentir su cuerpo estremecer, admiración quizás. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Se hundió nuevamente en la bañera, esperando que su cabeza dejara de formular ideas por cuenta propia.

Tenía que darse un tiempo para pensar, tiempo que claramente no podía ser porque a Nagisa se le había ocurrido ir de viaje. Unas vacaciones, los demás no pudieron negarse y arrastraron al pelinegro con ellos, y obviamente al equipo de Samezuka también.

"Solo serán unos días antes de salir de clases, ¡estoy seguro que lo pasaremos bien!"- había comentado mientras comían.

Una semana había pasado desde ese día y aún no hablaba con Rin, aunque a decir verdad, desde que Sousuke estaba ahí tampoco es que hubiera sido tan fácil que digamos.

-00000-

Rin se culpaba.

Haru había reaccionado de la peor manera. Durante esa semana se repitió una y otra vez que no debería haberlo dicho, hasta que llegó el día del famoso viaje. Se juntaron por la mañana en la estación y emprendieron el viaje a un Onsen a unas cuantas horas de ahí. El pelirrojo lo miró desde lejos, parecía el mismo, con ese rostro tan inexpresivo, escuchando a Makoto hablar.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Le había preguntado Sousuke, quien preocupado lo veía desanimado hace unos días.

"Estoy cansado." Respondió, apoyándose en su hombro izquierdo para cerrar los ojos un momento, dejando que su amigo acariciara su cabello superficialmente, como si hiciera dormir a un bebé.

El onsen era bastante acogedor. Dejaron sus cosas, comieron algo y salieron a recorrer el lugar.

Mientras caminaban, Haru recordó las palabras de Rin: _le gustaba_. Y él, como un cobarde, no había respondido nada. Quería hablarle pero se veía tan animado conversando con Yamazaki que prefirió hacerlo en otro momento. Después de todo, sus habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra.

Llegaron para la cena, hablaron animadamente por unas horas hasta que el cansancio les pudo. Ya mañana podrían disfrutar otro poco. Aunque a excepción de algunos, que estaban con más energía que el correcaminos, habían salido a dar una vuelta más. Los demás no tuvieron más opción que ir con el resto para cuidarlos, y con cuidadores hablamos de Sousuke y Makoto.

Al final los únicos que se quedaron fueron Rin y Haru, cada uno en su habitación, con miedo de salir y encontrarse en el pasillo.

Pero como si por obra del destino fuera, el pelinegro había ido al baño, y antes de que tocara la puerta esta se abrió, encontrándose con los ojos de Matsuoka mirándolo fijamente. Él llevaba una camiseta bastante delgada y bóxers. Su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía las sábanas marcadas en la cara. Era seguro que se había quedado dormido mucho antes que él. Cuando el pelirrojo notó al contrario, sus ojos parecieron desperezarse.

" _Hola"_ Dijo Nanase, sin saber que más decir. Él mismo se recordó todas esas veces que no había querido hablar para no decir algo tan seco como eso.  
 _  
"Hola"_ Contestó el pelirrojo, vio cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de este. De pronto algo le estrujó el pecho, una presión que no era dolorosa. Haru se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban compitiendo, que no había ninguna piscina frente a ellos en aquél lugar. Estaba frente a su amigo, estaba frente a una persona que nunca dejaba de brillar.

"Rin, la otra vez yo…" pero antes de que Haru terminara la frase, vio como Rin alzaba las manos en forma de rendición.

"No tienes que esforzarte por esto, no lo dije esperando que me correspondieras, lo dije porque quería que lo supieras. Esto no tiene que afectarnos a ninguno de los dos, y tampoco tendría que afectar nuestro rendimiento." Nanase también lo interrumpió alzando las manos.

"Yo no estaba preocupado por esas cosas" le replicó con su típico tono de voz.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" le comentó de pronto el pelirrojo. La mirada que le dirigió fue de agradecimiento y alivio. Haru sintió de nuevo esa presión en el pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, pero no acelerado, cuando lo vio sonreír.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento sin saber que decir. Entonces a Haru se le ocurrió algo, algo que, o los podría ayudar, o enviar todo a la misma mierda.

"Tengo una idea Rin" comenzó a decirle, "bésame" le dijo, asombrando al otro y a él mismo, sintiendo la presión en el pecho y el sonido de su corazón al latir resonando en su cabeza. "Tal vez esto nos ayude, si esto no funciona, no sé qué mas hacer."

Rin lo miraba como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos ardían en un rojo intenso. El pelinegro también lo miraba con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, esperando a que él actuara primero, pero no se le veía muy convencido. O por lo menos no tanto hasta que sonrió de medio lado de una manera arrebatadora. Nanase se sintió como si el mismo viento lo estuviese arrasando, como si un fuego abrasador lo condujera hacia su centro. Sin darse cuenta soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, por un momento se olvidó de respirar.

Algo tenía bien seguro: esos ojos rojos le quitaban la respiración. Matsuoka alzó una mano y la movió lentamente hasta que tocó la mejilla de Nanase. Se estremeció de una manera poco común cuando sintió el tacto de su mano contra su piel, acarició el contorno de la mandíbula del nadador más bajo, hasta bajar a su cuello y se entretuvo recorriendo su clavícula. Suave, tan suave como si estuviera recorriendo una obra de arte.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro. Quiso decir que estaba cansado de ese previo, pero la verdad es que sus emociones se arremolinaban como un vendaval sin orientación dentro de él. Sentía excitación, fastidio, nervios y morigeración. Todo su cuerpo era una masa vibrante que necesitaba, en ese momento, más de aquellas caricias.

"¿Lo harás o no?" Preguntó Haru con la voz enronquecida, el contrario notó la desesperación en su voz. Volvió a sonreír. En un movimiento rápido rodeó el rostro del pelinegro con las dos manos y se acercó.

Acortó toda la distancia que había entre ellos. Haru sintió la presión de unos labios sobre los suyos, una presión que era superficial. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados. Sintió cómo su espalda tocaba la pared, fría a comparación de cómo sentía a Rin contra su cuerpo: firme, vehemente y cálido. Apretó la camiseta del pelirrojo hasta que las yemas de sus dedos estuvieron blancas. El pelinegro abrió la boca, Rin correspondió el gesto acariciando sus labios con la lengua. Desplegó sus palmas en el pecho del más alto y éste respondió a las caricias con un pequeño suspiro que tuvo mayor efecto en Haru que en él mismo. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron: la de Matsuoka seguía siendo fuego carmesi, la de Nanase era como el mar, un mar que arrasaba y atraía todo a su alrededor.

Sus alientos danzaban entre ellos. Haru recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de Rin y aspiró su aroma. Ese olor que parecía diferente y a la vez tan conocido, perfume, un aroma a cítricos y sudor evaporándose. Hundió su mano en su cabello, el pelirrojo suspiró en la oreja del más bajo. Luego sus labios se juntaron nuevamente, ahora fundiéndose en caricias húmedas y suaves. Fue un beso tranquilo y apasionado. Lenguas y labios. Sólo eso.

¡Joder! Podría hacer aquello por horas. El calor crecía entre ambos, un calor que nadie se preocupaba por querer sosegar. Sus narices rozaban cuando se movían para tratar de inhalar un poco mas de oxígeno. Rin tomó el labio inferior de Haru entre sus dientes, provocándole un dolor que lo recorrió en forma de escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Siguieron besándose mientras metía la rodilla entre las piernas de Nanase y, al mismo tiempo, se abría paso por debajo de su camisa para dormir acariciando suavemente su abdomen.

Y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, lo detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el pelirrojo separándose agitado y notando el rubor en todo el rostro de Haru. El más bajo negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que ya fue suficiente ayuda." Dijo sin poder alzar la vista. El contrario se separó por completo de él, se llevó la mano a la cara y se la pasó por el cabello. Rin sentía que toda la energía adquirida le salía por los poros, el calor no lo dejaba y se sentía tan excitado como para sentir que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

"Espero que haya sido útil." Comentó cuando por fin se recuperó un poco. Le sonrió y notó la mirada de los ojos azules todavía oscurecida, no dudaba que sus propios ojos también lo delataran. Quería seguir tocándolo… llevarlo a su cuarto y…

"Acabo de recordar…" Haru le interrumpió los pensamientos. "Yo voy al baño", comenzó a caminar.

Rin pensó que lo dejaría ahí, sin ningún atisbo de esperanza. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación: una habitación que lo esperaba oscura y fría.

"Rin." Haru lo llamó y no dudó en regresar la vista. Lo tenía enfrente, con la cabeza baja y el rubor que todavía no le abandonaba el rostro. Se veía tan adorable. De pronto entrelazó las manos sobre la nuca del pelirrojo y lo atrajo hacia él para depositarle un beso en los labios. "Buenas noches" y, ahora de verdad, dirigiéndose al baño.

El pelirrojo aún sin poder creérselo escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, y a un griterío por parte de Nagisa y Momo alegando que el paseo fue demasiado corto.

Ya no quedaba tiempo, pero quizás mañana podrían hablar mejor.


	2. Caída libre

Haru despertó a mitad de la noche. Una tenue luz de alguna lámpara del alumbrado público entraba por la ventana. Se concentró, todavía entre sueños, para normalizar su respiración.

No era normal.

Esto no podía ser normal.

Hoy era la última noche en el onsen y desde ese beso las cosas habían seguido igual, a excepción de la erección que se alzaba orgullosa entre las piernas de Haruka. Con cuidado de no despertar a Makoto se levantó, decidido a ir al baño para apaciguar aquella molestia que sentía, pidiéndole a quien fuera que por favor no estuviera Rin en los pasillos. Caminó con cuidado hasta llegar al baño, puso el seguro y se dio el lujo de soltar el aire que había aguantado.

No entendía nada.

No sabía si era porque no había podido nadar hace dos días o por todo lo que pasó hace una noche, pero como siempre "Rin tenía la culpa". Notó que su corazón había acelerado de golpe su ritmo y empezó a jadear, sintiendo que se ahogaba. "Y ahora… ¿qué…?" Pensó, sin dejar de mirar el bulto en sus pantalones de dormir. Se tocó por encima, sintiendo cómo se erizaban los cabellos de su nuca, sintiendo ese placentero escalofrió que recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo. Siguió así unos minutos hasta que no aguantó más y terminó por sacárselos. Algo en su cabeza le pedía a gritos que pensara bien las cosas, pero por otro lado quería mandar todo a la mierda.

Ubicó su mano alrededor de su miembro comenzando con un vaivén lento, disfrutando las sensaciones que su mano podía darle. Rindiéndose a sus propios pensamientos, acelerando el paso, negándose a gemir, tratando de mantener su boca en una línea recta.

Pero no pudo.

Fue dejando de lado a aquella voz en su interior, ya podría culparse de esto más tarde.

Se abandonó completamente a los recuerdos de hace una noche. Gimió entre cortado cuando apretó un poco su erección. Sus labios entreabiertos brillaban por la saliva mientras imaginaba al pelirrojo ahí junto a él, recorriendo su boca, lamiendo sus labios, su paladar, saboreándolo por completo. Enrollando su lengua intrusa con la suya.

Se deslizó poco a poco, hasta llegar al piso. Estaba helado, pero poco importó. Nanase había cerrado los ojos mientras ronroneaba el nombre del pelirrojo.

Sentía el final cerca, y mientras movía su mano un poco más rápido, se entregó a un revoltijo de sensaciones donde los espasmos ayudaban a dejar la confusión de lado por un momento. Y el líquido viscoso que quedaba en su mano era la marca indirecta que había dejado Matsuoka en él.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana estaba cansado, se pasó una mano por el rostro automáticamente recordando la noche anterior. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, rojo hasta las orejas, sin saber qué pensar.

No podía pensar en nada.

Sentía que se inundaba lenta, dolorosa y placenteramente en un huracán de sentimientos que lo hacían poner todo en duda.

¿De verdad veía a Rin de esa forma? Quería creer que no, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba, y él no era tonto para no darse cuenta.

Sólo quería pensarlo un poco más. Quería nadar y no salir de ahí.

Sus sentidos estaban en alguna parte lejos, se sentía enfermo, pero mucho más allá de cualquier malestar físico. Tenía miedo. Miedo en lo que era en ese momento, miedo en lo que pasaría si Rin se le acercaba, miedo de sus reacciones, de cómo se le electrizaba cada fibra cuando pensaba en él.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba cayendo poco a poco.

Alistaron sus cosas para volver cada uno a su hogar. Estaban en la puerta, cada uno con sus maletas. Los chicos de Samezuka volverían juntos mientras que los demás irían a casa de Makoto a tener una última noche de "fiesta", claro, aunque viendo películas y comiendo algunas cosas.

Cada cierto tiempo Matsuoka miraba a Nanase, quien al darse cuenta evadía su mirada, pero algo notó que lo hizo sonreír como estúpido. Las orejas del pelinegro estaban completamente rojas, o esto era algo muy bueno o muy malo.

Se le acercó, dudoso pero a paso firme, notando cómo el cuerpo frente a él se encrespaba. Si tan sólo pudiera tocarlo…

"Hola" le dijo, recordando inconscientemente la otra noche, "Makoto nos ha invitado pero tenemos que estar temprano en Samezuka", decía mientras miraba un mechón de cabello fuera de su lugar en la cabeza del más bajo. Entonces se dio cuenta que aunque fuera un contacto casi invisible quería tocarlo. ¡Joder! Qué ganas de tocarlo.

Alargó su mano derecha hasta alcanzar aquél mechón rebelde. Metió sus dedos entre su pelo, sintiendo cómo el contrario botaba aire de golpe. "Se le está haciendo una costumbre", pensó.

Continúo con el contacto, moviendo su mano lentamente sobre el cuero cabelludo hasta que sus miradas conectaron nuevamente, y Rin no pudo aguantar más.

Lo tomó de la mano y se adentraron nuevamente en la estancia del lugar. Los demás ni cuentan se habían dado de la falta de esos dos, hablaban animadamente.

Llegaron a la habitación en la que se había quedado el pelirrojo. Olía a él aún, aquél olor a cítricos invadía cada centímetro de Haruka en ese momento, quien respiraba pesadamente.

"¡Rin! Debemos irnos los demás…" pero no pudo terminar la frase, sus labios habían sido apresados otra vez. Los brazos del pelirrojo lo envolvían deliciosamente mientras lo atraía hacia él. Trató de alejarse pero su espalda tocó el muro.

Poco a poco el beso se volvía una danza en donde sus lenguas eran las participantes. Las piernas de ambos temblaban y se deslizaron poco a poco hasta llegar al piso.

Ya ninguno de los dos estaba pensando.

A Haru le faltaba el aire. El pelirrojo lo estrujaba entre sus brazos tan deliciosamente que se dejaba hacer. Sus labios, ya hinchados y rojos, brillaban deseando ser besados con la misma intensidad de hace un momento, pero en el fondo estaba hecho un mar de dudas. Quería hablar y preguntar qué era lo que planeaba el más alto, pero lo único que consiguió fue mantener la mirada por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

"¿Qué planeas con todo esto?" Le preguntó cuando su respiración se calmó un poco, "no te entiendo, me besas, me dices todas esas cosas, ¡y yo no sé qué hacer! ¡Me siento enfermo y mi cuerpo...!"

"Tu cuerpo ¿qué?" Lo interrumpió Rin mientras se le acercaba de nuevo y besaba la comisura de sus labios. "Dime qué le pasa a tu cuerpo", dijo casi en un susurro. "Si no me dices no pararé, porque quieres que pare, ¿verdad?"

Tocaba su abdomen por encima de la ropa. Se sentía tenso y vibraba ante su tacto.

"Yo no puedo parar, poco a poco invades cada centímetro de mi, y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo." Haru, sin decir nada, se dejaba hacer nuevamente, sintiendo los labios del contrario besando sus mejillas, su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, lamiendo la manzana de Adán lentamente, considerando bajar a un más. Pero no podía. Quería lamer su clavícula, seguir bajando y acariciar sus pezones, lo quería a él por completo.

Nanase había perdido y se estaba dejando hacer. Se estaba hundiendo poco a poco, siguiendo los besos, probando la lengua de Rin, dejando que sus sabores se mezclaran.

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta pegar su cuerpo junto a él y pudo notar cómo las entrepiernas de ambos estaban más que despiertas para seguir.

Pero Haru lo apartó de un empujón.

"No me toques" dijo casi en un susurro, ambos mirándose desconcertados. "Por favor, no me toques", repitió en un hilo de voz. Matsuoka trató de acercarse a él nuevamente pero Haruka lo alejó abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, había caído completamente.


End file.
